Bet
by surprisedreader
Summary: This is a Netherland/Canada fic where Matthew lost a bet with Holland and has to sit through a meeting as Holland plays with the controls for the vibrator he has in.


This story is for the magnificent ME! I hope this is everything you were looking for! This is a Netherland/Canada fic where Matthew lost a bet with Holland and has to sit through a meeting as Holland plays with the controls for the vibrator he has in. Enjoy and please review at the end!

Matthew shifted in his seat. Then he shifted again. Curse Holland and his stupid tricks. Curse himself for always thinking Holland was going to play fair. It was a hockey match! A HOCKEY MATCH! He should have won hands down, no problem, but nooooo. He had to go and get distracted by Netherlands stripping down butt naked and skating across the ice looking like some type of Ice God.

They had made a bet at the start of the match that whoever lost had to do whatever the winner said. He should have just had sex on the ice like Holland had first asked. He should have focused on the game instead of watching his lover skate right on over to his goal and push the puck in. He should have insisted that his debt be paid off that day…so many things he should have done different.

"Canada what do you think?" Alfred asked. Matthew swallowed hard and his eyes darted over to Holland who blinked back at him innocently. "I um…" The Canadian started looking back to his blue eyed twin. "I think that you could perhaps do without the giant robot, America. It seems a little farfetched." He said chewing on his inner lip nervously.

"How so?" America demanded pouting. Matthew could see Arthur rubbing at his temples like he was wondering how Alfred could be so smart and so dumb at the same time, and Japan was already drawing up sketches for said giant robot. Everything was normal so far.

"I just think that with the global economic instability right now that we shouldn't be spending money frivolously on making giant robots that we aren't sure will work." Matthew said trying to explain it in a way that his twin would understand without insulting him.

"But it's not frivolous Mattie!" Alfred insisted. "It's to save the world!" Matthew opened his mouth but Alfred finally cut in throwing his binder at the other blond. "You are a bloody moron!" He yelled. "What Matthew is trying to tell you is that there is no why that will work and we're not going to vote yes to spend ridiculous amounts of money on it only to have it fail!"

"I disagree England-san if we-" "Can we not just have a proper meeting!" Germany shouted cutting Japan off as America started to yell back at Arthur. Normal. Everything was normal. Matthew relaxed back in his seat with a sigh before he gasped, one hand slamming down on the end of the table gripping it for dear life as his head fell back and he moaned. Once the vibrations cut out he took two slow breaths before he noticed the room was silent. Shit. He opened his eyes slowly and sure enough the whole room was looking at him.

"Matvei? Are you alright?" Ivan asked first breaking the silence.

"Oh y-yes I just…couldn't believe we're talking about robots again." He said thinking quick hoping Alfred would take the bait and get noisy again. Sure enough Alfred started having a fit about how this was going to save the world and of course it would work because he was the hero!

Matthew shot a glair at Holland who was smiling back at him still looking innocent. The meeting carried on much to Matthews dismay Germany told them that no one was leaving until they started talking things out like adults and not children.

Canada whimpered and placed his head on the table as another teasing vibration pulsed through him.

"Matvei are you sure you're alright?" Russia asked softly from his spot next to the silently panting Canadian .

"A-ah Ivan I'm f-fine I j-just ohh for the love of François Xavier de Laval de Montigny (1)." He cursed face flushing and purple eyes hazing over with lust. The larger country blinked down at the Canadian before he too blushed blinking his own violet eyes.

"You do not seem fine…" He whispered. "You need help, Da? Perhaps I could be of some…how do you say…"

Oh for the love of God Russia was speaking French. Was the whole world in on this torture Canada plot that seemed to be going on. Matthew rubbed at his inner thigh wishing it he was touching somewhere else as he chewed his lip and looked at the other nation. He and Russia had had some 'Foreign affairs' a while back before him and Netherlands got together…and whenever he and Netherlands were on a break.

As cold as their respective countries were their relationship was hotter than hell. Oh Russia would be able to help him that was for sure. When the Vibrations cut out it was almost as shocking as when they started and Matthew suppressed a whimper, looking back at Netherlands who was watching him narrow eyed. _Served the bastard right. The Dutchman deserved to be teased for sticking the stupid toy up his ass that morning before they left the hotel_. Matthew thought catching his breath again before an idea popped into his head. He was leaving the vibrator in for the meeting so he was following the rules of the bet but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun too.

"Russia." He purred the name batting his eyes innocently as he pushed up his glasses and leaned towards the other spreading his legs some. "Could you please help me? It's just soo h-hot." His breath hitched when the vibrator kicked on high showing Holland's displeasure with the little display. Instead of hiding it, like he'd been trying to do before, he moaned lewdly, though relatively quietly, and watched as two more sets of eyes looked at him. Prussia was frowning on the other side of him and France from across the room. People hardly ever saw him anyways, go figure he was actually try to draw attention and they only ones looking were the ones who never forgot him anyway.

"Matthew what's wrong with you?" Gilbert asked, in hushed tones, his little yellow Gilbird chirping. "Oh Prussia!" The Canadian pulled his glasses from his face so he could cover his eyes as turned to face the albino. "I'm so hard." He flushed at the words he spoke knowing from experience that the ex-nation loved dirty talk. When he opened his eyes again Prussia was blushing almost as bad as him and blinking red eyes rapidly as if trying to catch up with the words that just came out of Matthew's mouth. Prussia looked over Matthews head at Russia and then under the table at Francis who had crawled under the table and was now sitting between Matthews spread legs. "Papa please. I need-" He got cut off as his chair was jerked back and he was forcibly removed from his chair.

"I think we have done enough for today. Obviously nothing is going to be cleared up until we take a break and think things over and cool our heads." Netherlands announced holding Matthew firmly to his chest as the vibrator hummed inside the Canadian making his knees weak and his breath short. "Sound good?" He asked amber eyes narrowed at the room full of nations before he marched out dragging Canada behind him.

"Ve…where is Netherlands going with America?" Italy asked tilting his head.

"It's Canada." Russia, Prussia and France chorused before their respective lovers glared.

"And just what was it you were offering to help Canada with? America asked gathering his paper and refusing to look at Russia.

"Ah well you see Alfred-"

"And what was it you were staring at you bastard!" Romano yelled getting up in Prussia's face. "Well the thing is-" "I knew Spain and I should have just kicked you out. Don't even think of coming over tonight." The angry Italian yelled.

"Isn't it Antonio's room?" Prussia asked rubbing the back of his head looking at his other lover hopefully only to have the Spaniard smile and shrug. "I can't have him mad at me too, and I agree with Lovi, you shouldn't have been looking."

"And what in the name of the queen did you think you were doing you bloody wanker." Arthur hissed as Francis came crawling out from under the table back to his side.

"A~haha Well you see mon cher I was-" He received a swift kick to the face.

"H-Holland slow down. Please I-I'm going to fall." Matthew whimpered as he was drug from the meeting building and across the street to their hotel.

"You, Matthew have been naughty." The blond Dutchman replied kicking open the door to his room before giving Matthew a shove towards the bed where he collapsed thankful to get off his shaking legs.

"I was just teasin~ah!" Canada cried out as Holland clicked up the remote power all the way. "S-stop! Alstublieft! It's to much." (Please) Netherlands laughed at that walking closer. "Don't think speaking Dutch will help you now love." He pulled down the military pants as far as they would go without removing the boots Matthew was wearing before clicking his tongue. "Well _these_ sure aren't military issue." Holland teased running his hands along the thin straps of a rather lacy maple leaf covered thong.

"I thought-ah- you would like them." Matthew whimpered arching his back and rolling his hips trying to get the spiky haired nation to touch him where he wanted it most. Holland chuckled and hooked two fingers up into his smaller lover's entrance without removing the thong. Matthew meanwhile tugged at his coat ripping it open trying to cool his overheated body down. "There we are." Holland purred finding the little electric bullet buzzing inside his Canadian. He toyed with it a moment making Matthew whine before he pulled it out. "Ready?"

"Please Holland I can't last much longer." Matthew begged angling his hips so Holland could press right into him. The Dutchman smiled stepping over the pants hooked around the Canadians ankles, freed himself from his own pants and granted his lovers wish.

He pushed his length inside as Matthew clawed at his back crying out for more. For once Holland was grateful for the thick uniform coat he wore to meetings because the way Matthew was scratching at the material he couldn't imagine what his back would have looked like without it. Matthew rocked his hips in time with Holland's thrusts and it wasn't long until the two of them were crying out in completion.

Matthew laid back sprawled out across the bed and Holland stood on shaky legs as they both started to laugh. "Well that was interesting." Matthew said as Holland climbed onto the bed with him their legs hanging over the edge.

"Agreed…I bet after the beating those boys are getting right now you won't be able to get one of them to even look at you at tomorrows meeting." Holland said as Canada snuggled against his side. Matthew laughed again. "Oh you're so on."

Review!


End file.
